


Ocean Eyes

by things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: the billie eilish tapes [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Patton works in a coffee shop, and gets a date with the man sitting in the corner with a book on his lap.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: the billie eilish tapes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Ocean Eyes

Patton met Logan in a coffee shop, his own coffee shop for that matter. He’d been reading a book in the corner of the room, his cup of coffee on the low table with his body curled up in the armchair, a book open in his lap. The blond had taken one look at him and almost entirely ran out of ways to breathe, as though the easiest task known to many organisms on this planet became suddenly very hard. In his defence, it’s entirely Logan’s fault for being that pretty. 

On his lunch break, he’d taken off his apron and wandered over, asking the stranger if he would like another cup of coffee, on the house. Logan, not really understanding the implication, had asked why he would get a free coffee. Patton blushed and crossed his arms over his chest shyly before asking if he’d mind a date of some kind, it’s worth noting that the brunet is rather intelligent, but it had taken him a few moments before he’d understood what Patton had been asking. 

Then it had been _his_ turn to blush. 

The two were a little bit of a mess, both apologising to each other, all flustered and blushing as they stumbled their way through two cups of coffee and Patton’s break. Logan had about as much experience with dating as any other socially awkward 20-year-old who lived through books and novels and informational guides to living. Patton is just very easily embarrassed and a little bit lost in Logan’s eyes. But they have their date, if that’s what it can be called, Patton gives the other man his number before he returns to his work. 

He spends the rest of the day thinking of those bright blue eyes and freckled cheeks and the shy smile. He spends the rest of the day thinking of Logan as an angel stumbling his way through social interaction, a clumsy, _lovely_ angel. 

The blue-eyed man becomes a fixture in the cafe really, the coffee is good and the baked goods are delicious and Patton is...well, he’s _Patton_ , there’s no adjective Logan can come up with that can quite describe just how soft-hearted and full of life the other is. He watches him between turning pages of his books as he talks to customers and makes drinks, excitable and happy and enjoying his work despite how repetitive and simplistic it is. 

They spend a few hours together inside the cafe, and then outside; they go to the movies and the zoo and the aquarium and no matter what, Patton hangs off every word that comes out of Logan’s mouth; and Logan becomes entranced by how everything is fantastical to Patton. The brunet doesn’t think he’d ever seen fish described as _magical_ but as he watches the lights shine off blue and purple scales he finds himself understanding how the other sees the world. Some part of him thinks he should find that irritating, the refusal to acknowledge science for what it is, but no part of him can be upset as the blond stares wide-eyed into the tank of a stingray and tells him that he wants to pet it (“It just looks like it would appreciate being petted, look at its little smile Lo!”). 

It takes a few more dates before either of them find their footing in the idea of having a romantic relationship; so much of this is an experiment for both of them, both a little too bashful and very much scared of rejection. But on the fourth date, Logan braves holding the other man’s hand with his heart hammering in his chest. Patton looks up at him with his eyes wide and grins, a flush of red on his cheeks. 

He finds he really wants to kiss him sometime after that but he doesn’t really know how to process this, he doesn’t want everything to be a rush, they have their entire lives, after all, to find a footing in both each other and their relationship, but _holy shit_ does he crave knowing what kissing Patton is like. Still, Logan waits, not just because he’s nervous but because he wants to make sure it’s the right place and right time and that this is what they both want. 

It’s the seventh date (really he is taking his time), they’ve both walked around the local museum for the first time in their lives; Patton spent most of it staring at Logan’s wide-eyed enthrallment with the information he’s digesting throughout their journey in the museum. He remembers walking down the steps from the exit and being overwhelmed by a warm feeling. They get some donuts and sit on a brick wall with their feet dangling over the edge, and Logan ends up wearing more sugar than he’s digested. Patton laughs at him and reaches a hand up to wipe some of the sugar off his mouth with his thumb. Suddenly the sugary treats don’t quite matter as Logan asks “Can I kiss you?” 

“Took you long enough,” The blond replied with a soft chuckle, before leaning in to press their lips together gently. It’s not nearly as awkward as either of them had expected either, just a gentle kiss that makes Logan feel all flushed and light-headed and Patton giddy with joy. 

It’s scary in some ways for Logan, he’s dated before but they were the usual high school relationships that came and went without much to remember them by. More so because everyone else was dating rather than a genuine interest in a relationship. But he knows, by the tenth date, that he loves Patton, he loves how everything he witnesses brings him joy and how he describes science as magic, and how happy he looks when he works, he even loves him when he is sad or drained or a little frustrated because he’s a human being and humans get sad sometimes. 

That’s a scary thing to admit for the first time in his life. It’s scary in some ways for Patton too, for such different reasons; see this is not the first time he’s been in love. Patton is made of love, he falls in love like a brick into the water (sinking hard and fast and without much interest for waiting around to try and float) and it would not be the first time he’s been left crying if Logan walks away. But, that too is human, to move on and move forward and have your heart broken or to break someone else’s heart. That’s okay, it can’t be helped. 

Logan does not break his heart though. He kisses him over and over again, holding his hands and cheeks and hips. He loves him with everything he has to give, even if sometimes that love can stutter and be miscommunicated. Neither of them had fallen so much in love with another person in their lives (and they might never again), it’s exciting and scary, heaven and hell, but overall it’s just... _nice_.

 _All this over one cup of coffee and a single hope_ , Patton muses to himself one day, Logan curled up in his arms as they lie on the couch. A film plays quietly in the background, the volume turned down as the man sleeps half on top of the blond man. Logan snores peacefully, Patton smiles and leans against the arm of the couch they’re cuddling on. Logan had another deadline last night and he didn’t get to sleep until 8 am, so naturally, he’s rather exhausted. 

It’s strange how life is just a series of fleeting meetings and emotions, like dominoes toppling, nothing important is ever planned at all. That too, is intimidating, how something so big as the space Logan takes up in his heart was just a fluke, a chance encounter.

But, it happened, and that is really all that matters. 


End file.
